


Hot Sugar And Scar Tissue

by Bawgdan



Series: Alley Cat Gossip [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bawgdan/pseuds/Bawgdan
Summary: Yoruichi's love is compulsive and violent.
Relationships: Shihouin Yoruichi/Sui-Feng | Soifon, Shihouin Yoruichi/Urahara Kisuke
Series: Alley Cat Gossip [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055135
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Hot Sugar And Scar Tissue

_**“The personal interiorization of the practice of humiliation is called humility.” ~ Kathy Acker** _

.

.

.

.

.

.

Typically, you'd read your horoscope in the morning or the day prior. Kisuke reads his horoscope well after sunset, piecing together the events of the day.

Dear Capricorn,

Your prison of peace is going to be disturbed. If there was ever a time to be suspicious, today is the day. Protect your mental and physical being from emotional vampires. Remain steadfast in your mistrust of people.

This was unusually negative but still specific in it's vagueness. The smoke shop was slow. Typical Monday business. No one had called him. Hardly anyone calls Kisuke because he has deliberately structured his life this way. He stays off of social media and pretends to be a stranger in Karakura to everyone.

"We've got a customer but we're way passed closed." Chad pops his head in Kisuke's messy office. Kisuke closes the horoscope app, spinning in his chair.

"If we're closed, we're just closed." Kisuke props a bare foot on his knee.

"She insists that she knows the manager of this fine establishment." Chad air quotes with his hands. His backpack hangs from one arm. Chad is hardly ever this prepared to leave. He likes to hang around and shoot the shit, talking about his future (he wants to get into stocks). His friends aren't as ambitious as he is, says they live at home with their parents, unable to conceive having two jobs.

Kisuke doesn't put Chad on the spot.

"I'm suuuuuure she does." Kisuke takes a hit of his vape pen and breathes out a fat cloud of vapor. He rises from the old office chair. "You can leave out the back. I'll lock the front."

Kisuke walks through the beaded curtain into the front of the shop. He would know Yoruichi's brown legs anywhere. They're still sculpted from her high school tennis years. She is standing at the fridge, dragging her finger over the bottles of sodas and teas. Her shorts barely cover her ass cheeks.

His horoscope was half right.

"We're closed." Kisuke says mechanically. Yoruichi settles on a Sprite (her favorite drink he's committed to memory). She slaps the fridge shut, correcting her posture, elongating herself like a swan.

"Rude." Yoruichi tosses her wet hair over her shoulder. Her high top sneakers squish against the floor. The windows are speckled with rain drops. "Don't tell me you're still mad at me, Urahara."

He isn't mad. They never separate on bad terms. Yoruichi just has this unkind tendency to vanish for months at a time. She never texts back. She leaves every one of their mutual friends on read. Yoruichi doesn't know how to keep friends. She is in and out of Karakura, doing god knows what. If she died in a jungle somewhere, nobody would know. She'd just be swallowed up in the unknown.

"I can never be mad at you, kiddo." Kisuke observes how little has changed about her. She wears these tacky, gold plated star shaped earrings. A black Nike varsity jacket with dingy grey sleeves rolled up to her elbows. The pockets of her denim shorts peek under the frayed hemlines. Yoruichi trails puddles of footprints as she walks up to him, twisting the cap off the Sprite.

"It sure seems like it." Wet strands curl around her cheek. Yoruichi is Karakura's resident chaotic, disowned, rich girl. The gossip is that she got caught up in the Yakuza after her parents kicked her out. That she sells drugs and dates men with more money than the Kuchiki's around the world.

Kisuke knows that these stories aren't true, save for the disowned part. She stayed with his family for a week before he went off for college. The rest is a huge secret. Nobody really knows what Yoruichi does that affords her the ability to live out of a suitcase. She's always been the smart resourceful one in their circle of friends.

"Well, I'm not. Do you need anything? Money?" Kisuke isn't trying to hurt her feelings, but Yoruichi only appears when something isn't going her way.

"Money!? I'm not a hooker you asshole!"

"What's wrong with being a hooker?" Kisuke fakes a guffaw. "We're sex positive around these parts ma'am."

Yoruichi tips her head back to take a sip of her drink. She has the prettiest frown. Kisuke has a biased attraction towards her that makes him incapable of severing their ties.

"You think if I was a hooker, I'd be checking for you. I'd be trying to fuck a Kuchiki. I'd be top dollar with the nicest pair of fake tits."

"You don't clean your nails enough to bag a Kuchiki." Kisuke tries to imagine Yoruichi with implants. He doesn't like the idea.

"You'd be surprised what wealthy men will pay for." Yoruichi silently agrees with Kisuke. She interacted with Byakuya during tennis practice all the time. Even though she has a nice pedigree, she's still too dirty for a Kuchiki.

They stand in this awkward, strained silence. It goes on forever. The light mist of rain progresses into a mighty downpour.

"What do you need?" Kisuke asks again without the levity.

"I need somewhere to stay for a bit. I'll help you clean this dump or whatever. Mop, wipe down the windows and countertops—" Kisuke interrupts her.

"You don't have to do any of those things." He steps around her to lock the front door.

"Thank you. I'll pay for the drink." She knows paying for the drink won't make anything better. Yoruichi just wanted something to say, not wanting to deal with another drawn out silence.

"It's fine." Kisuke shuts the blinds.

He isn't mad at all. Just exhausted.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kisuke lives above his shop, where the layout is chopped up into tiny rooms. There is a shitty kitchen and a shower. No tub. He has a washer but no dryer. He keeps his place a mess. Not filthy. Appropriately chaotic. His mess is sorted with rhyme and reason. There's a system to his madness.

After stepping out of her shoes, Yoruichi makes it her business to crack open a window.

"It smells like stale McDonald's in here." She huffs, pressing her nose into the crack, inhaling the wind and rain.

"Beggars can't be choosers." Kisuke sits at his kotatsu, shoving the pile of magazines he gets in the mail on the floor.

Yoruichi lets the wind beat against her face, catching rain in her eyelashes. Water collects like dew on the down of her skin.

"Karakura still smells the same." She sighs.

"Like what?" He can tell that she isn't wearing underwear. Her shorts cut violently low between her legs.

"Like an attic that's been closed for too long. A wet attic with a rotting roof." Yoruichi shuts the window.

"Kiddo, it's too late for metaphors." Kisuke watches her slink out of her worn out varsity jacket.

"I'm a grinchy sad girl. I only think in metaphors." Yoruichi has a new tattoo on her shoulder, an outline of a heart. The white tank top she wears sits right above her pierced belly button. Her abs are still defined but not as sharp as they used to be.

Kisuke tugs his hood over his head and pulls the draw stings, like this will shield him from his repressed feelings. Rangiku, the most empathetic person he knows, said that he's a sucker for being too nice. She told him to acquire some self-esteem and introduced him to many of her girlfriends. The problem was that none of them were Yoruichi.

"What are you sad about?" Last thing he saw on her social media, courtesy of Rangiku, Yoruichi was living it up in Santorini. She was on a boat with her nipples peeking through her white bikini. Kisuke remembers thinking how hairless she looked under all that sun. Her shades caught a beam of it, winking at the camera.

"What isn't there to be sad about, Urahara? Have you seen the news? Geeze." She takes off her top. Kisuke turns away, rolling his eyes. He's seen her naked on multiple occasions but those occasions are always mildly or overtly sexual.

Then she unfastens her shorts and she isn't wearing panties. Yurochi drops her earrings on the table.

"Can I borrow your toothbrush?" She floats into his bathroom. Whether he says yes or no doesn't matter. She is going to use it anyway.

Kisuke digs in his pocket for his phone but realizes that there is no one to call who will listen to him complain about a years long problem he continuously subjects himself to. He throws his phone across the room and melts onto the floor, silently screaming his sexual frustration into his hands.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It takes a while for the water to get hot. Yoruchi stands under the cold sputtering shower head as she squeezes the toothpaste onto Kisuke's toothbrush. She is thinking she wants to stay in Karakura for good this time. Not because she had some breakthrough revelation. No god spoke to her through her headphones. She is tired of running from some monster she has created. You can go anywhere in the world and people are the same. People are just as shitty outside of Karakura as they are in Denver, Colorado.

Shitty is a component in humanity's survival. Shitty people have shitty babies. This has opened her third eye wider than that time she ate shrooms and the trees started to pulsate.

And she misses Soifon, who she had decided on shrooms was the love of her life. The thought didn't waver when she sobered up so she knew her feelings were legitimate. Soifon has her blocked. Yoruichi is certain because the dial tone always goes immediately to voicemail. Soifon won't even answer her very long and poetic emails.

Yorucihi just doesn't say 'no pussy is better than yours and I want to live there' to just any-damn-body. Everyone believes that she is this cold person with malleable feelings. This couldn't be farther from the truth. Yoruchi has real feelings all the time but for the majority of her life, people have been instructing her how to feel. Authority says 'there's rules to this life shit, Yoruichi. Don't you know?'

She says fuck all of those rules. There is no appropriate way to live. Even murder is acceptable in the right context. Yoruichi stopped arguing with her naysayers. She never believes anything of their perceptions of her. I know how I feel. That's all that matters.

When the hot water finally comes through, she hums with a mouthful of toothpaste. Kisuke walks into the bathroom and she peeks around the thin shower curtain. He flips up the toilet seat to pee.

"You should join me." Yoruichi opens her mouth wide to brush her tongue.

Kisuke keeps his attention focused on the toilet bowl, trying to pee with an erection.

"I'm good." He grumbles.

"Why are you being so stiff with me? It's not true what they say about your sense of humor pruning up at thirty." She spits into the drain.

Kisuke finally manages to pee. His skin flushes. The shower steam makes him dizzy.

"I'm not being stiff with you. I'm asserting my boundaries." He exhales when he finishes.

"Asserting. Boundaries. Hmmm." She taps his toothbrush against her teeth.

"Yes. I want a normal, healthy relationship with you." He glares at her.

"You don't want to fuck me anymore is what you're saying?" Yoruichi sucks on his toothbrush. Kisuke presses his lips together. She waits for a yes or no. With a tight jaw, Kisuke just pulls his sweats back over his penis.

"Yoruichi, you know exactly what I mean."

Kisuke is the only man she's been with. She has a preference for women. When they debate, disagree, or share things, it's as equals. He doesn't treat her womanhood like it's a condition. Soifon's ghost is the wall between whatever the fuck it is they have going on. She always has been. Soifon takes up a special place that no amount of distance nor time could fill up. Kisuke just thinks that Yoruichi is stubborn and only wants Soifon so bad because it was easy for her to drop Yoruichi like a drug habit. Yoruichi only likes things when they are hard to obtain. Kisuke is an easy conquest. He never says no.

"I don't know what you mean." Yoruichi snatches the curtain over her body and continues to shower.

.

.

.

.

.

The heaviness of Yoruichi's presence puts him in the bed. He doesn't even bother getting under the covers. Kisuke stares at his ceiling, glowering rather, at how quickly his night has turned. She could stay for a week, or day, or be gone in the morning, You can never really know with Yoruichi. She's like a feral cat, only stopping by on the porch for your scraps, on to the next house if the food is better.

"Why does everyone think I'm loveless?" Yoruichi leans against his doorway, sucking on his vape pen. Out of his peripheral vision, he can tell that she is naked and getting water all over his floor.

"Because you act loveless." He holds his phone up to his face to look distracted, but he's staring at nothing but his apps and trippy wallpaper.

Yoruichi fans at the vapor cloud that trickles out of her nose. She saunters towards his bed, sitting at the edge. Yoruichi's hair curls when it's wet. Actual loops and ringlets. Kisuke hates that it's a thing that he remembers so vividly about her.

"Has it ever occurred to anyone that not fighting all of you is an act of love when you accuse me of being a terrible person?" Yoruichi doesn't feel seen often when it comes to her feelings.

"Nobody said you were terrible." Kisuke raises his voice a little.

"Loveless people are terrible people." She snaps.

Kisuke chews on his bottom lip, his frown deepening the longer she stares back at him without saying anything. Water trickles down her temple, falling from her chin onto his covers. He closes his eyes so that he doesn't have to confront how beautiful she is. The intensity hasn't messed over the years at all. Maybe he likes her so much because he too cannot have her within the 'normal' capacity of human desire. The fucked-up-ness of their dynamic is a turn on. They are each other's history, informing their taste for the future.

Yoruichi crawls on top of Kisuke. Along the way, the vape pen rolls from her hand. She lifts his sweatshirt over his stomach, then presses her face into his happy trail. The tickle of her breathing slithers down his lower abdomen. Yoruichi's wet hair is slimy and cold.

"I'm full of love, Kisuke." She sticks her tongue in his belly button. He gives her the reaction she wants. His muscles tighten and his penis twitches against her. Yoruichi drags her tongue, flicking a thread of wet kisses up his stomach. Kisuke sinks into his mattress, literally under her weight, figuratively melting into a lump of nerve endings.

"Sure you are." He thinks he's about to get a chance to breathe, but Yoruichi bites his nipple and his common sense expires. "What are you going to do when I get a nice girlfriend? Or a wife and kids and a dog?"

"You don't want any of those things. If you did, you'd have them." A wife isn't going to stop her. Yoruichi hates tradition. Tradition is why she's all fucked up in the first place. She hangs her face over his, kissing his nose.

"A wife isn't going to stop you either anyway. I have the best pussy in Karakura. Haven't you heard?" Yoruichi pecks his mouth.

Kisuke grits his teeth. She kisses over and over again, all over his cheeks, between his eyes, across his forehead. Her hair soaks his pillow.

"Am I wrong? You'd be adulterous for me." Yoruichi sounds mean, but her point is that all love is the same kind of love. Even the kind of love that hurts people's feelings.

"You wouldn't love your wife less. She just wouldn't be me." She sucks on his neck.

"Ok." Kisuke swallows.

"Ok what?" Yoruichi smiles against his stubble.

"You're right." He hisses when she pulls the band of his pants down. The wet tip of his penis glides against her labia.

"I'm right?" Yoruichi lowers herself onto him. He catches her ass cheeks in both of his hands.

"Absolutely," Kisuke says this with flimsy inhibitions, pushing himself up into her. Yoruichi covers his mouth with hers, giving him the nastiest taste of her moan. She kisses him with the force of her tongue and all the love she has in her blood.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
